Varita
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: "...Que aquella varita era una prueba real, tangible, que existía un lugar al que pertenecía, donde habían personas como él y en donde sería aceptado. Donde tal vez, sólo tal vez, sería verdaderamente amado…" ¡Viñeta! /Posible semi-AU y OoC/ Gracias por los reviews y demás.


**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Nota:** _Esta historia participa en "Desafiando tu imaginación" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 **Advertencia:** Al escribir esto me inspiré en el Tom que aparece en una de las películas – cuando Albus lo busca en el orfanato – y en la actitud que demostraba, también en cómo me imaginó, era de niño. Por lo tanto esto puede ser tomado como un _semi-AU_ y, posiblemente, _OoC_.

* * *

 **Varita**

 **…**

Observó con ojos curiosos el cartel en donde decía el nombre del negocio, para luego fijar sus orbes verde esmeralda sobre la levemente polvorienta vidriera, notando que un hombre misterioso ponía sobre un colorido cojín púrpura una varita. Cuando el mago mayor lo miró con sus ojos plateados, sonriéndole para luego ir mas adentro del local, el niño de cabellos negros se sorprendió pero eventualmente sonrió.

—¿Estás listo, Tom?—escuchó que le preguntaba Hagrid, el guardabosque de Hogwarts, quién lo había acompañado.

El pequeño Tom Riddle de 11 años intercambió miradas con el semi-gigante, mientras innecesariamente se arreglaba _sus ropas muggles_ y apretaba los puños, al tiempo que asentía y entraba con el mayor a _Ollivander's_. Ciertamente, aunque el niño mago no lo dejara notar, Rubeus se podía imaginar fácilmente que el chico se encontraba nervioso, seguramente ansioso ante la idea – que en cuestión de instantes se haría realidad – de recibir su varita.

 _Y no estaba para nada equivocado._

El hombre de tamaño anormal entró en el negocio, seguido del menor, quién observaba todo con interés aunque tenía una expresión seria y actuaba con cautela.

 _Como si aún no creyera que todo era real._

Una vez que sus clientes entraron en su local, el dueño del lugar, el señor Ollivander tardó – y a la vez no – en aparecer, saliendo de entre los pasillos que conformaban las filas de estantes llenos de pequeñas cajitas.

—Muy buenos días. —dijo con voz suave. —Hagrid, es extraño el verte por mi tienda, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —añadió el canoso hombre, con curiosidad.

Un tanto incomodo por la calculadora mirada de la que era víctima, el semi-gigante carraspeó un poco para luego ponerse al lado, y palmear el hombro, del primer año.

—Buenos días, señor. —saludó nervioso. —Vine a acompañar y ayudar a este chico con sus cosas para Hogwarts. Se llama Tom Ridddle, señor. —presentó alegremente, al sonreír.

—Buenos días. —fue el seco saludo del niño al ser observado por el misterioso mago.

—Oh, muy buenos días para usted también, joven Riddle. —dijo amablemente Garrick, mientras miraba con atención a su nuevo cliente.

Mientras el hombre de gran tamaño se sentaba en la única silla del lugar, la cinta métrica media por sí sola al niño mago, ante la mirada maravillada de éste que dejó notar la sorpresa en su rostro. Sonriendo amablemente, el fabricante de varitas observó con cierta diversión los intentos del muchacho para no dejar ver tan fácilmente su curiosidad, pero, para alguien que llevaba tanto tiempo en ese trabajo – en otras palabras él – era fácil de percibir y notar el nerviosismo, la curiosidad y la felicidad de los magos y brujas al recibir una varita.

 _Y el pequeño Tom Riddle, no era la excepción._

Aun faltando un poco para que la cinta terminará con su trabajo, el albino mago preguntó al chico de orbes esmeraldas:

—¿Su mano rigente cuál es?*

—La izquierda, señor. —respondió inmediatamente el menor.

Una vez dicho esto, el dueño de las orbes plateadas asintió, internándose entre los pasillos de su tienda para buscar entre los muchos estantes y miles de varitas, _esa varita._

— _Tal vez con una varita de nucleó algo inusual… —_ pensó el señor Ollivander mientras volvía donde su cliente aguardaba, con una cajita entre sus manos.

Mientras tanto – notando que el adulto que lo acompañó se encontraba distraído– Tom observó el lugar más a detalle, dejando ver una sonrisa en su rostro al igual que más expresiones. Entrecerró los ojos, mirando las miles de cajitas con curiosidad, intentado descubrir qué había en su interior, ¿Allí estarían los hechizos o las varitas? Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿En las varitas se suministrarían encantamientos?¿Y tendrían un número limitado de estos? Así, de la nada, su cabeza se llenó de preguntas, todas a la espera de una respuesta.

 _¿Las personas que recibieron sus varitas estarían tan felices como lo estaba él?_

Cuando el dueño de la tienda volvió a estar frente a él, uno de los tantos _misterios_ que se habían instalado en su infantil mente quedó resuelto. En las rectangulares cajitas, aparentemente, sólo estaban las varitas.

—Tejo y pluma de Fénix. Treinta y cuatro centímetros. Pruebe, pruebe. —dijo el fabricante al entregarle una varita que, sin problemas, el niño Riddle podía comparar con un hueso.

Una vez que tuvo aquel objeto mágico entre sus dedos, no pudo evitar sonreír sutilmente al sentir un cosquilleó en sus yemas, y una calidez apoderarse de la palma de su mano, dando una sensación que se expandía por todo su cuerpo. Y mientras el muchacho aseguraba su agarre en la varita, el misterioso hombre que resultaba ser Garrick Ollivander añadió:

—También, déjeme decirle que nuestras varitas son únicas, nunca encontrará dos varitas exactamente iguales. —sonrió con cierto orgullo. —Y debo añadir que es la varita quién elige al mago y no al revés.

Dicho esto, el pequeño Tom asintió y, ante las miradas atentas del gran hombre castaño y el de ojos plateados, hiso un sutil movimiento de varita, obteniendo rápidamente una respuesta hecha de un rayo de luz cegador y varias chispas. Solo necesitó un _"¡Excelente, Tom!"_ por parte del guardabosques y un _"Muy bien, señor Riddle"_ de parte del señor Ollivander para saber que había sido elegido, y por ello no pudo evitar el sonreír de una forma que sus compañeros de orfanato – si lo vieran en esos momentos – tacharían de impropia en él.

 _Pero qué más daba, se encontraba completamente feliz._

Si al pelinegro le preguntaran la razón de su obvia y notable felicidad, él nunca admitiría – ni bajo tortura – que su alegría era a causa de ese objeto entre sus manos – que parecía ser un simple pedazo de madera –, que aquella varita era una prueba real, tangible, que existía un lugar al que pertenecía, donde habían personas como él y en donde sería aceptado.

 _Donde tal vez, sólo tal vez, sería verdaderamente amado…_

* * *

 _ ***Tomando en cuenta que cuando uso esa expresión me miran raro *carita pensativa* "mano rigente" o "mano al mando" quedaría: "¿Con que mano escribe?" en la pregunta que hace Ollivander.**_

 _ ****La descripción de la varita de Tom la saque de Wikia.**_

 **¡Hey, gente bonita! ¡Aquí yo, con otro fic! Aunque por primera vez solo centrado en Tom o.o, estoy feliz de poder publicarlo al fin luego de que la idea se me fuera un par de veces – cosa que espero no se note mucho – y que Wifi me hiciera bulling cuando menos lo esperaba.**

 **Y ya que mañana tengo que sufrir con la escuela, ya me voy. Ya saben, lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier tipo de error y gracias por los reviews y demás. Comentarios, criticas, consejos y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean.**

 **¡Sayonara, minna-san!~ ^^**


End file.
